freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Trixie Lulamoon (Minecraft Dimensions)
Trixie Lulamoon is a supporting character in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls series. She is a student from Canterlot High School. History My Little Pony Equestria Girls Trixie makes five appearances in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She first appears in a wide shot of the school cafeteria. Her most prominent scene in the film is in front of a vending machine, dramatically declaring "The Great and Powerful Trixie... needs some peanut butter crackers." She appears in the cafeteria again during the Cafeteria Song. Towards the end of the film, Twilight Sparkle and her friends run past her by the same vending machine as before. She appears once more dancing at the Fall Formal. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Trixie serves as a secondary antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She first appears with her bandmates in the gym painting a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. She is among the students who sneer at Sunset Shimmer when Principal Celestia brings up the Fall Formal. During Better Than Ever, she photobombs Photo Finish's photo of Big McIntosh. She also appears in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. Aria Blaze has a crush on Captain Planet, making Trixie mad, during the events of the film. In the Battle of the Bands, Trixie and her bandmates participate under the name "Trixie and the Illusions" and perform the song Tricks Up My Sleeve. They eliminate Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the second round of the competition. Trixie and the Illusions are the last opponents for the Rainbooms before facing the Dazzlings in the finals. When the Dazzlings manipulate Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna into advancing the Rainbooms to the finals, Trixie feels she's been cheated, which the Dazzlings use to their advantage by encouraging Trixie to get rid of the Rainbooms. Trixie ambushes them during their rehearsal and drops them through the stage's trap door to the basement underneath, locking them within. With the Rainbooms apparently having forfeited, Trixie and her band are able to play in their place. Even after the Dazzlings are defeated and their spell is broken, Trixie still declares herself the greatest musician at Canterlot High and attempts to escape via smoke bomb. She is last seen trying to climb over the back of the bleachers as part of her escape, only to lose her balance and fall off. A brief running gag in the film involves Pinkie Pie always catching Trixie hiding each time she "disappears." Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Trixie makes minor non-speaking appearances in Friendship Games, seen during the Canterlot High School Friendship Games pep rally and participating in the CHS Rally Song. She also appears at Crystal Prep Academy's welcoming party. Trixie is often seen in Octavia Melody's company. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Trixie appears as a camper at Camp Everfree with other CHS students. Some time after being told the legend of Gaea Everfree, she attempts to summon the ancient forest spirit. When Gloriosa Daisy becomes corrupted by the power of the magic geodes and appears at the camp, Trixie is the first to mistakenly identify her as Gaea Everfree. She later helps the other campers in preparing the Camp Everfree fundraising ball. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Trixie appears as a central character in the hour-long special Forgotten Friendship. She pushes for Sunset Shimmer and her friends on the school yearbook committee to put her in the yearbook's "Superlatives" section as "Greatest and Most Powerfulest". She later helps Sunset solve the mystery of her friends' memories being erased after she is eliminated as a suspect. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In the hour-long special Rollercoaster of Friendship, Trixie makes several background appearances as an Equestria Land theme park patron, running out of the haunted house, navigating the park, attending the light parade, and riding the bumper cars. Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0 Minecraft Dimensions Trixie became friends with Aria Blaze. Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars Trixie was seen crying, after her failed magic act to impress a city crowd. She meets Preston, Ninja Steel Rangers, Legendary Rangers and their allies. As Preston performs his magic act to the city crowd, surprising Trixie, the other Ninja Steel Rangers and their allies. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Trixie appears as the magic act for the Luxe Deluxe cruise. She is first seen after Rainbow Dash asks if anyone has seen "bad magic", and she is pointed to the theatre. She later appears attempting a trick with water and a vase as the ship starts to sink, flooding the area, and believes she caused it by being "too powerful". She is eventually rescued by the Equestria Girls along with the ship's other passengers. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crisis on Infinity Earths Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Trixie appears waiting in the security line at the Starswirled Music Festival talking to Bulk Biceps and Derpy, and appears again at the PostCrush concert. Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Seeker of Strength Trixie found Another Wizard Infinity Style Watch. Super Smash Strongest Battle Trixie made two appearances in 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!, she is seen helping with Hyper Metal Sonic to set up decorations for Lily Pad's birthday party. She is seen in her room, while she expresses her jealously over Aria Blaze for being Captain Planet's girlfriend. Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe Trixie appears as a secondary antagonist in Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe, where she sees Captain Planet did a song for Aria Blaze, as she ran off in tears. Later, she sings Queen of Mean to express her jealously over Aria Blaze, for being Captain Planet's girlfriend, as she imagines herself as a villain in New Earth and she uses the Dark Emerald and became Another Wizard Infinity Style. Trixie ruined her friendship with her friend, Mystery Mint. Trixie was ultimately defeated by Geiz InfinityArmor. When she gave Gohan Black the Power Stone. Later, she was used by him as he decimated her friends. Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Trixie apologizes to Aria Blaze, for calling her a boyfriend stealer, as she apologizes to Captain Planet, for being with Aria in the Battle of the Bands. But, Aria have owed Trixie an apology for a very long time. Later, she sees Gamerpen and became her new boyfriend, as she romantically drags him to introduce her parents. Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the Holidays Unwrapped special, Trixie takes part in the big snowball fight. After being brought down by a number of snowballs, she plays along by telling Fluttershy she's "so cold". Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Kamen Rider 00 Disney Time (spin-off series) Disney Time: Descendants - The Story Lives On Disney Time: Amphibia - The Disappearance of Marcy Disney Time: Frozen - Spiritual Awakening Trixie became Kamen Rider Wizard Zero-One. Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Other appearances Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Trixie briefly appears in the background in Music to My Ears, sitting at a table as DJ Pon-3 passes by. She plays a major role in the animated short Guitar Centered, where she duels Rainbow Dash in a "shred-off" over a coveted double-necked guitar at a music store. Trixie loses the duel when Rainbow Dash suddenly ponies up and blows her away with a sonic rainboom-like effect. However, Trixie is allowed the guitar when Rainbow Dash decides she'd rather buy the guitar she used in their fight. She gloats over her "victory" before discovering to her dismay that the guitar costs $12,000. Trixie appears briefly alongside other Canterlot High School students attending the Rainbooms' concert in Shake Your Tail. In Perfect Day for Fun, Trixie appears at the Canterlot High School carnival, watching the Rainbooms' concert and posing for a smartphone photo. In the encore short Friendship Through the Ages, Trixie partially appears during Rainbow Dash's verse. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In the short, Get the Show on the Road. The title card background text includes "TRX" horizontally flipped. Trixie makes a background appearance sitting in the school cafeteria in Epic Fails. In Good Vibes, Flash Sentry helps her with a heavy load of magic props at the Canterlot Mall, and she helps Fluttershy find a missing Angel Bunny. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 1) In Queen of Clubs, Trixie appears as a member of the CHS role-playng game club. In Overpowered, Trixie walks through the school halls singing her own praises in her mind. In A Little Birdie Told Me, she overhears Fluttershy talking with some birds during a pop quiz and accuses her of cheating. After Fluttershy proves her innocence, Trixie asks the same birds to tutor her in trigonometry. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Better Together (season 2) In the second season short Street Magic with Trixie!, she attempts to perform a magic act for a city crowd with Spike as her assistant when all of her supplies mysteriously float. Trixie claims it to be her own magic, unaware it is actually Twilight Sparkle doing the levitation. In Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Trixie is seen attending the first annual Canterlot High pet show with her pet teacup poodle. In the following short, they appear as participation winners. In Schedule Swap, she appears sleeping in an art class and later has lunch in the school cafeteria. In I'm on a Yacht, she attends the pool party aboard the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship. In Run to Break Free, she appears in a CHS hallway dropping cards when Snips bumps into her while trying to catch a paper airplane thrown by Snails. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 1) In Best Trends Forever, Trixie appears in two of the three endings emulating the trends stated by Rarity. She is also the focus of one of the endings of Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot, in which she mentally squares off against Rarity as a suspect in her investigation. In Opening Night, she appears in the school play audience. In the Rarity and Applejack endings of Happily Ever After Party, Trixie appears at the school play after-party. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Ending (season 2) Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse/Animated Shorts Trixie's Christmas Rewind Trixie became the main protagonist in her animated short, Trixie's Christmas Rewind. Appearance Personality Much like her pony counterpart, Trixie has a very theatrical and egotistical personality, often referring to herself as the "Great and Powerful Trixie" and speaking in the third person. In one instance, she calls herself "the most talented girl at Canterlot High," and she even considers the Rainbooms defeating the Dazzlings a less-than-impressive feat. Similar to her pony counterpart falling victim to the Alicorn Amulet, Trixie's personality traits are negatively augmented by the Dazzlings' siren magic in the second film. She argues frequently with her fellow students—particularly Flash Sentry—she openly ridicules Sunset Shimmer, and she resorts to sabotage to remove the Rainbooms from the competition. In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, Trixie sympathizes with Sunset Shimmer's public-image dilemma and admits to wanting to change how she is perceived by others. In the screenplay novelization of the Rainbow Rocks animated shorts, Trixie displays a lot of self-centeredness, frequently boasting about her own talents and disparaging those of the Rainbooms. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, she takes delight in the mischief that Anon-a-Miss causes at Canterlot High. In Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine, however, the trouble she causes for Sunset Shimmer are revealed to be out of jealousy and a desire to be Sunset's friend. In the Minecraft Dimensions series, Trixie is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Blueberry Cake's mom points out. Her romantic feelings for Captain Planet has driven Blueberry Cake crazy. Later in Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters, Trixie tearfully apologizes to Aria Blaze and Captain Planet for everything, who apologize to her back, while Sunflower Spectacle apologizes to Aria. She and Planet remained as friends. Rider Forms Another Wizard Infinity Style *'Height:' 198.0cm *'Weight:' 90.0kg *'Year of Origin:' 2012. *'Creator:' Gohan Black *'Position of year:' Back, cover by the cape. *'Name and position: '"WIZARD"; cape, in the back. Arsenal Devices Weapons Relationships Family * Jackpot = Father * Sunflower Spectacle = Mother * Unnamed Auntie * Unnamed Dog = Pet Friends * Gamerpen = Boyfriend * Captain Planet = Former Boyfriend/Friend * Aria Blaze = Former Love Rival/Friend * Mario = Former Rival/Friend * Sonic the Hedgehog = Former Rival/Friend * Preston Tien = Magician Mentor/Friend Enemies See also * Trixie Lulamoon - Kamen Rider Mario counterpart. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:My Little Pony Allies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Allies Category:Female Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossover Allies Category:Crossover Villains Category:Crossover Characters Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Stampede Category:Female Riders Category:Another Riders